gameofthronesfanwiki1fandomcom-20200214-history
Catelyn Stark
Catelyn Stark, née Tully, also known as 'Cat '''to her husband and close friends, is the wife of Lord Eddard Stark and the mother of Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark and Rickon Stark. She is formerly of House Tully, and her father is Hoster Tully and her mother Minisa Tully. She has a brother, Edmure Tully, and a sister, Lysa Arryn. She was killed at the Twins along with Robb during the infamous Red Wedding. Appearance and Character See also: ''Images of Catelyn Stark Catelyn is a beautiful blue eyed woman with auburn hair. She tends to dress simply, preferring the grey of House Stark or the blue and red of her father Hoster Tully’s house. But still seen as honourable and upright by acquaintances. Following the words of her father's house - Family. Duty. Honor - Catelyn is a protective woman and more often follows her heart rather than her head, especially when it comes to her family and children. She is proud, strong, and kind. History Catelyn is the eldest daughter of Lady Minisa and Lord Hoster Tully. She has a younger brother, Edmure, and a younger sister, Lysa. She spent her childhood in Riverrun, where she befriended her father's ward, Petyr Baelish. Although he fell in love with her and would have liked to marry her, Catelyn never shared his feelings because she could not see him as more than a younger brother. When she was twelve, it was announced that she was betrothed to Brandon Stark, heir of Winterfell, in what would strengthen the ties of friendship between the great houses. When Brandon came to Riverrun to meet with Catelyn young Petyr challenged him to a duel for her hand, but Brandon beat him easily. Catelyn begged that Baelish's life be spared and Baelish was banished from Riverrun back to his own home as soon as he was sufficiently recovered. He later sent a single letter after Brandon's death, but Catelyn burned it without reading it. Catelyn's betrothal with Brandon ended abruptly when he, along with his father, were killed by the Mad King, setting off Robert's Rebellion, which was led by his younger brother Eddard Stark, and his childhood friend Robert Baratheon. During the Rebellion, Catelyn father sought to continue the alliance and she ended up marrying Eddard. She moved to Winterfell, where she and Eddard formed a strong and loving marriage, and where they are well respected and loved by both nobles and smallfolk. Catelyn and Eddard have five children: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon and they raised Eddard's bastard son Jon Snow, the single act that created friction between her and her husband. Books A Game of Thrones Catelyn visits the Winterfell Godswood to inform her husband of the death of Jon Arryn and the impending visit of King Robert Baratheon. She is later present for the arrival of the royal retinue. She escorts Robert Baratheon into the Great Hall of Winterfell ahead of the celebratory feast. During the night she welcomes her husband into her bed. She contemplates on the coldness of the Starks and how, as a Tully, she prefers the warmth. She recives a letter from her sister that tells her that Jon Arryn was murdered by Cersei. She pushes for her husband to take the title of Hand of the King. Ned agrees, but tells her that she must stay in the North with Robb and Rickon. Catelyn prays in the Winterfell Sept that Bran stay with her and not go south. After his fall from the First Keep she stays by his side, feeding him herself and hardly sleeping. She initially refuses to let Jon in to see Bran. She cries afterwards, thinking herself to blame. She then tells Jon that it would have been better had he been the one to fall. Category:House Stark Category:House Tully Category:POV Character Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood Without Banners Category:Deceased Characters Category:A Game of Thrones Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:A Feast for Crows Category:Characters from the Riverlands Category:Casualties of the War of the Five Kings Category:Casualties of the Red Wedding Category:Female